Touhou vs. Capcom/Iku Nagae
Bio Iku Nagae is a messenger of the Dragon Palace, whose job is to observe the daily mood of the atmosphere. She somewhat questions why humans and youkai fight/duel as a part of their daily life. Movelist Skill Cards *Dragon Fish's Strike: Iku turns her scarf into a lightning drill and slides forward while striking with it. *Veils like Water: Iku poses, then whips diagonally upwards with a scarf-shaped lightning. *Dragon Fish's Wrath: Iku points her finger up and causes a chamber of lightning to surround her area. *Dragon God's Lightning Flash: Iku sends a cluster of lightning jolts that gather above and behind her head before speeding towards the opponent. *Dragon's Eye: Iku summons a slow and small rotating lightning beam that grows bigger while travelling forward. *The Smite of the Goddess: Iku catches the opponent with her shawl in the air and shocks them. *Electrostatic Guided Missile: Iku summons a lightning projectile that leaves a trail as it goes in a straight line. The trail doesn't hit. Holding down the attack button breaks the straight line, and makes the projectile home on the enemy. *Dragon God's Strike: Iku shapes her scarf as a drill and punches forward, discharging sparking electricity from it. *Veils like Wind: Iku forms a white ball that reflects bullets that hit it back at the enemy. *Dragon God's Wrath: Iku summons lightning from the heavens to fiercely strike upon the foe. *Whiskers of the Dragon God: Iku strikes a pose and summons a ball of lightning overhead, that instantly spreads infinitely long tendrils of lightning at a 180 degree angle. She can then rotate the tendrils with direction inputs. *Dragonfish, the able swimmer: Iku synchronizes body movements with the wind. Allows her to move at unthinkably fast speeds. Spell Cards *Orb Sign "Orb of the Five-Clawed Dragon": Iku fires five bolts of lightning that trace the opponent in the shape of a star, and advances them in the shape of a claw. *Star Light "Light Dragon's Sigh": Iku accumulates thunder directly overhead. An anti-air technique that delivers a powerful shock to anyone up above. Last Word *Lightning Sign "Elekiter Dragon Palace": Iku sends down a huge lightning bolt that bounces across the screen. Misc. *Battle Intro: Iku floats down and says “Iku Nagae of the Dragon Palace is here.” *Taunt: She charges electricity in her hands and says “I do not think so!” *Victory Pose: She floats for a bit and says “Time to report to the dragon palace.” Winning Quotes Harmony is to be valued. However, manners are necessary to maintain harmony. Those who challenge me, fight the very elements of Earth herself. I am the Envoy of the Dragon palace. Now you see why. Never confront one who controls the atmosphere itself! Vs. Self: Did the dragons send you here too? Vs. Reimu: Humans and youkai gather at this shrine. Even though you don't say it's because of your appeal, they still gather here nevertheless. Vs. Marisa and Tron: There are some things even a sneak-thief shouldn't try to get their hands on. You should be careful when you're out stealing. Vs. Sakuya: The reason nobody feels awkward around a time-stopper like you is because you're so good at cooking. I wish you'd invite me to dinner too, once in a while. Vs. Alice: I know you're a doll maker, but it's a bit creepy to always make them human shaped. Why not try making rabbits or fish sometime? Vs. Patchouli and Flandre: Shutting yourself in the library/Basement is not good for your mental health. Vs. Sword users: You'll cut yourself someday if you keep walking around swinging your sword like that. Vs. Remilia and Morrigan: If you're too self-centered, you might wear out your welcome some day. Vs. Yukari: To threaten as you become weaker, such is the folly of a haughty youkai. Vs. Suika and Yuugi: Not everybody can enjoy drinking like you do. It's important to take others' tastes into account, too, you know. Vs. Aya and Frank West: A newspaper can't flatter its readers. That's why nobody likes reporters. Vs. Sanae: The mountain of youkai which humans do not approach. It is peculiar that you live there. Vs. Cirno: It seems you aren't cold to the core. Passion is always the charm of life. Vs. Meiling: Do you suppose the residents of this estate ever thought of seriously closing the gate for good? Vs. Utsuho: You're a raven sealed in the old hell, I see. Though there are lots of other things coming from the underground.... Vs. BB Hood: I met people who hate Youkai but you…You take it to the extreme. Vs. Hsien-Ko: Why do you exterminate Youkai if you yourself are one? Vs. Felicia and Jon Talbain: I too wonder why Youkai and Humans cannot get along. Hopefully, that time may come. Vs. Rumia: You should find an alternate source of food other than humans. Vs. Arthur: This is one servant of dragons you could not slay, knight. Vs. Street Fighter characters: Such an intense fire behind that calm exterior. Tell me. What drives you to do combat so much? Vs. Gene: Stop putting off such a negative aura. You're actually more fortunate than you believe. Vs. Batsu: You should learn to calm yourself if you wish to truly channel the power of your passion. Vs. Strider Hiryu: Good job hiding, but I can feel your aura from a mile away. Vs. Amaterasu: Orochi? No, there are no dragons named Orochi in the Palace…. Vs. Asura: As the old saying goes, the calm before the storm. Vs. Tenshi: I thought you learned your lesson last time! This time, your punishment will be even worse! Vs. Tessa and Yumemi: Sorry, but the dragon king doesn't allow inspections. Vs. Satori: Please stay out of royal business. Vs. Firebrand: I should feed you to the Dragon King for such insolence. Vs. Medicine: I've eaten fugu before. A little poison won't harm me. Vs. Anakaris: Don't expect me to change alliances so easily. Vs. Amingo: I hear the ocean in this Mekishiko (Mexico) place once had a terrible oil spill. Is that true? Vs. Nue: I think you've caused enough trouble on the surface. Vs. Sonson: Oh, no. No way. I am not letting you in the dragon palace. Especially not after the havoc your grandfather caused. Vs. Kogasa: Not as shocking as what I have to deal with daily. Vs. Spencer: I'll be damned if I let you swing around in the palace. Vs. Hina: I admittedly sometimes wonder if I am truly fortunate to be here. Vs. Masamune: You’re definitely no dragon. Take it from someone who works for one. Vs. Kasen: A dragon for a pet? I’m not sure if that’s disrespectful. Vs. Seija: You should wait for the day humans and youkai can get along. Vs. Murasa: I’ve seen the ships you sent down to the dragon’s palace. Vs. Nick: Maybe my lightning might give you some breathing room. Vs: Seiga: You require more strict punishment. Vs. Nero: Mind your manners, boy. Ending (Iku enters the palace of Dragons.) Iku: the dragon has been defeated…..I never knew that dragons were evil. All this time, I thought all the dragons were good…. Voice: Well, we aren’t… (Iku is confronted by Orochi.) Iku: Another evil dragon?! What is your name?! Orochi: I am Orochi and once I defeat you and the other dragons, I will take over this land and shroud it in darkness! Voice: Think again, Orochi! (It’s Amaterasu and Issun.) Orochi: The sun goddess?!?! Issun: You ok, miss? Iku: I am. Let’s defeat this dragon! Amaterasu: Awroo! Issun: That’s the spirit, Ammy! Let’s beat this guy to a pulp again! Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom